fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Mu
center|thumb|450px|Mapa de Mu, segundo James Churchward right|thumb|200px|Concepção artística de templo em Mu, ilustração de Fábio Cobiaco Mu é o nome de um continente desaparecido que se originou de uma falsa tradução de um manuscrito maia, o Codex Troano, por Charles Étienne Brasseur de Bourbourg, em 1864. Usando anotações do primeiro bispo do Yucatán, Diego de Landa Calderón, que erroneamente pensava que os hieróglifos maias constituíam uma escrita alfabética, julgou encontrar neles a palavra "Mu" relacionada a uma terra submergida por uma catástrofe. Brasseur Ao tentar ler o Códice Troano, o abade Brasseur de Bourbourg acreditou ter encontrado uma destrição de uma catástrofe vulcânica, nos seguintes termos: :O senhor é o da terra erguida, o senhor do cabaeiro, a terra dos animais de pelo fulvo (no lugar submerso pelas águas); é ele, o senhor da terra erguida, da terra que cresceu desmesuradamente, ele o senhor (...) da bacia da água Além disso, emum de seus livros, fez notar semelhanças entre a Atlântida de Platão e a Xibalba mencionado no Popol Vuh, um mito dos Quichés que ele também traduzira e publicara. Le Plongeon right|thumb|200px|Chac Mool, no alto do templo dos guerreiros right|thumb|200px|Uxmal, a suposta capital de Aac right|thumb|200px|Ossos cruzados no Templo do Cemitério, em Uxmal Augustus Le Plongeon, viajante e escritor do século XIX interessado nas ruínas maias do Yucatán, anunciou ter conseguido traduzir com clareza o famoso Códice Troano. O manuscrito, que ele acreditava ter 3.500 anos, contaria a história de um continente que afundara com seus 64 milhões de habitantes, que teria sido conhecido dos maias. Sua tradução era a seguinte: :No ano 6 de Kan, no 11º Muluc no mês Zac verificaram-se terríveis terremotos que continuaram sem interrupção até o 13º Chuen. O país dos montes de lama, a terra de Mu, foi sacrificada: foi duas vezes erguida e desapareceu repentinamente durante a noite, enquanto a bacia era constantemente abalada por erupções vulcânicas. A sua localização fez com que a terra se afundasse e se erguesse várias vezes em diversos lugares. Finalmente, a superfície cedeu e dez países foram dividios e espalhados. Não conseguiram resistir à força do abalo e afundaram-se juntamente com os 64 milhões de habitantes, 8.060 anos antes de este livro ser escrito. Ele teria encontrado confirmação do relato e mais detalhes em outros manuscritos maias e em suas escavações em Chichen Itzá. Em Uxmal, interpretou uma inscrição como "esta construção foi erguida em memória de Mu, a terra do Ocidente de onde vieram os mistérios sagrados". Acreditou também ter encontrado símbolos maçônicos (como, por exemplo, ossos cruzados) na "Pirâmide do Adivinho". Ao interpretar uma cena de batalha no interior do chamado Templo dos Jaguares, em Chichen Itzá, julgou ter encontrado a história de uma batalha entre dois príncipes de Chichen Itzá, Chaacmol ("Poderoso Guerreiro") e Aac ("Tartaruga"), na qual o primeiro foi derrotado. Também encontrou, em outra construção, uma estátua reclinada com uma bandeja sobre o peito, na qual viu restos orgânicos que acreditou tratarem-se do coração carbonizado do príncipe vencido. Deu à estátua o nome de Chaacmol, acreditando tratar-se de sua representação. Stephen Salisbury, que editou o relatório de campo de Le Plongeon em um artigo chamado Dr. Le Plongeon in Yucatan, "corrigiu" a grafia de "Chaacmol" para "Chac Mool" ("Pata do Trovão"),acreditando tratar-se do termo maia para "puma", nome mais tarde aplicado a todas as estátuas do mesmo tipo que vieram a ser encntradas em outras partes do México e Guatemala. Le Plongeon acabou por aceitar a tradução de Salisbury, mas passou a usar "Coh", outra palavra com o mesmo significado, para se referir ao suposto príncipe. Segundo sua reconstituição em Queen Móo and the Egyptian Sphinx (1896), a história teria se passado onze mil anos antes de seu tempo (9100 a.C.). Teria sido costume entre as famílias reais maias o irmão mais novo casar-se com a irmã mais velha para preservar o sangue real (não disse de onde tirou a informação, sobre a qual não há evidência arqueológica ou etnográfica). Teria havido em Uxmal um soberano chamado Canchi e uma rainha Zoc, cujos filhos eram Cay, o mais velho (depois sumo-sacerdote); Aac, o do meio; e Coh, o mais novo. As filhas eram Móo e Nicte. Após a morte do rei, o reino foi divido entre Coh e Móo que ficaram com Chichen Itzá, e Aac, que herdou Uxmal, mas este cobiçava Móo, tinha inveja de Coh e queria unificar o reino sob seu governo. Assassinou Coh e assim iniciou uma guerra civil, que ofereceu deter se Móo o aceitasse em casamento. A tentativa de Aac de cortejar Móo teria sido a origem da lenda da serpente no Jardim do Éden, mas ela o rejeitou e acabou por vencê-lo. Aac, porém, fugiu da prisão e matou Cay. A estátua de Aac estaria no "palácio do governador" em Uxmal e o retrato de Móo na "Casa das Tartarugas", na mesma cidade, que Le Plongeon acreditava ter sido a residência particular de Aac. Le Plongeon também convenceu-se de que a hoje chamada "Plataforma das Águias e Jaguares" em Chichen Itzá, na qual descobriu o Chacmool, era o mausoléu de Coh e que a "Plataforma de Vênus" era o de Cay, ambos construídos por Móo. Depois de construir os dois monumentos, Móo amaldiçoou a terra de Mayax ou Mayach (nome do país dos maias segundo Le Plongeon, que significaria "a primeira terra que saiu das profundezas") e fugiu para as Antilhas, que ele chamou de Zinaan. Não se sentindo segura ali, ela resolveu viajar mais para oeste, para uma das ilhas que haviam restado da desaparecida Atlântida ou Ti Mu ("Terra de Mu"). Não as encontrou, continuou a viagem para leste e acabou por chegar a uma colônia maia no Egito, onde foi reconhecida como um "irmãzinha" (I'in em maia, que teria dado origem a "Ísis"), tornou-se rainha e fez construir a Esfinge em homenagem a Coh, que seria o verdadeiro Osíris. Alice, esposa de Le Plongeon, seria sua reencarnação. Nicte, a irmã de Móo que a acompanhou, seria a deusa Neith. Os sacerdotes maias, segundo Le Plongeon, se chamavam "Naacals" (que significaria "exaltados") e teriam levado sua sabedoria, como missionários de sua religião e civilização, à Birmânia e ao Decã (sul da Índia), onde foram conhecidos como "nagas". Os maias teriam criado a maçonaria e o suposto título de seus reis, "Can" ("serpente"), teria dado origem a título de "Khan" usado pelos mongóis e ao uraeus dos faraós egípcios. Seriam os danavas mencionados no Ramayana, que eram liderados por um príncipe chamado Maya e teriam governado a Índia antes dos "arianos". Teriam colonizado as ilhas do Pacífico, a Mesopotâmia, o vale do Nilo e a Síria e difundido a banana, símbolo de seu país. O alfabeto grego seria, na verdade, um um poema maia sobre o desaparecimento de Mu e as últimas palavras de Cristo teriam sido pronunciadas em maia. Outros partidários da Atlântida usaram a suposta tradução como mais uma prova de suas teses, inclusive Paul Schliemann (veja Atlântida no século XX) e o teósofo W. Scott-Elliot (veja Atlântida teosófica de 75.025 a.C. a 9.564 a.C.). Le Plongeon, por sua vez, acreditou nas Estâncias de Dzyan de Helena Blavatsky, às quais se referiu como um autêntico documento sânscrito. Churchward center|thumb|450px|Migrações de Mu para o Leste right|thumb|200px|Migrações de Mu para o oeste [[Imagem:Churchward09.gif|right|thumb|200px|Suposta tabuinha Naacal escrita por Moisés. Tradução, por Churchward: "Eu sou o filho de Hatshepsut, supervisor dos mineiros no Sinai, chefe do templo de Mana Jahua no Sinai. Vós de Hatshepsut fostes benévolos comigo, me tirastes da água do Nilo e me pusestes sobre o templo que fica no Sinai. Vejam!"]] right|thumb|200px|Alfabeto naacal, comparado com a escrita maia e egípcia, segundo Churchward Em 1926 o coronel inglês James Churchward (1851-1936) publicou um livro chamado O Continente Perdido de Mu, seguidos por outros, nos quais afirmou que Mu era um continente que havia existido no Pacífico, ao mesmo tempo que Atlântida no Atlântico - mas esta havia sido uma mera colônia de Mu. Além disso, os naacals não tinham partido da América Central para a Ásia e sim de Mu para essas duas colônias. Ao longo do livro, Churchward faz várias afirmações completamente falsas, inclusive a de que Platão havia se referido a Mu e suas interpretações dos hieróglifos egípcios são comprovadamente falsas. Churchward disse basear-se em Le Plongeon, Paul Schliemann e tabuinhas às quais mais ninguém teve acesso, supostamente escritas na linguagem naacal, supostamente conhecida por apenas três pessoas em toda a Índia e que lhe tinha sido ensinada por um sacerdote hindu durante a fome de 1866 (ou seja, quando Churchward tinha 15 anos). Em um livro, disse tê-las visto na Índia, em outro, no Tibete. Churchward também referiu-se a cerca de 2.600 tabuinhas de pedra (andesita) encontradas em "Santiago Ahuizoctla" (na verdade, San Miguel Amantla, em Azcapotzalco, ao norte da Cidade do México), pelo mineralogista Willian Niven (1850-1937) em 1921. Nos decalques dessas tabuinhas, James Churchward teria encontrado os mesmos caracteres naacal. Estas tabuinhas realmente existiram e Niven, que tinha uma boa reputação como mineralogista (descobriu quatro novos minerais, itrialita, torogumita, aguilarita e nivenita) e encontrara ruínas autênticas no estado mexicano de Guerrero, passou o resto da vida tentando vendê-las e descobrir sua origem e significado, mas foram perdidas depois de embarcadas do México para os EUA. As tabuinhas continuam controvertidas até hoje e muitos acreditam que Niven foi iludido por uma fraude. Segundo Churchward, o estado de barbárie jamais existira, pois o ser humano foi especificamente criado em Mu, num estado de total civilização, há cerca de 200 mil anos. Mu se estendia do Havaí às Ilhas Fiji e da Ilha da Páscoa às Ilhas Marianas, com uma extensão de 9.600 quilômetros de leste a oeste e 4.800 quilômetros de norte a sul. O continente estava coberto por uma vegetação luxuriante e era baixo e plano, porque as montanhas só surgiriam no mundo depois da catástrofe. Nos seus dias de glória, albergara 64 milhões de pessoas divididas em dez povos, governadas por um sacerdote-imperador chamado Rah, que também era o nome dado ao Sol e a Deus. Os muvianos que aí viviam tinham vários tons de pele, mas eram dominados pelos brancos. Praticavam uma religião pura, "ariana" e monoteísta, que Jesus, mais tarde, tentou reviver. Mu iniciou uma obra de colonização sob a orientação de seus sacerdotes, os nagas ou naacais. Como os teósofos e outros criadores de continentes perdidos dos séculos XIX e XX, Churchward estava particularmente interessado na origem das "raças" humanas e fez minuciosas descrições de suas migrações. Uma delas, a cara-maia, teria ocupado tanto as costas do Brasil quanto as da Grécia, norte do Egito e Ásia Menor e a Atlântida, criando um vínculo entre maias, tupis, incas, gregos, egípcios do Delta e os cários propriamente ditos, além dos atlantes. Navegaram através do mar interior que então ocupava a Bacia Amazônica. Tiahuanaco teria sido construída há 16.000 anos como um porto no canal que ligava esse mar ao Pacífico. Na margem sul desse mar estava Manoa, o Eldorado. Na realidade, Tiahuanaco surgiu como comunidade rural andina em 200 a.C., tornou-se uma cidade importante entre 600 d.C. e 800 d.C. e foi abandonada por volta de 1000 d.C. Os uighures eram os arianos brancos e teriam edificado um grande Império Uighur há 20 mil anos. Estendia-se da China à Europa pela Ásia Central, com um centro em Kara Khota, perto do "Mar de Gobi", similar ao da Shambhala teosófica. Vale notar que os verdadeiros uigures são povos mongólicos de língua túrquica, que vivem no atual Xinjiang chinês. Na realidade, Kara Khota ou Kara Khoto é uma cidade da atual Mongólia Interior (região autônoma da China), que foi fundada em 1032 pelo povo Tangut, de língua tibeto-birmanesa (aparentada ao naga e ao birmanês), fez parte do Império Mongol e foi destruída pelos chineses da dinastia Ming em 1372. Os mongóis teriam colonizado originalmente apenas o norte da Eurásia. Os drávidas teriam ocupado o Sul da Índia, a Etiópia e o sul do Egito. Os "negróides" ocuparam a África, passando pelo mar interior da Amazônia. Os nagas ou naga-maias ocuparam o Sudeste Asiático, o norte da Índia e a Mesopotâmia, criando um "Império Naga". Churchward refere-se também a um "Antigo Ceilão", que teria existido a noroeste da ilha que hoje tem esse nome, sob as atuais Maldivas e Laquedivas e seria o verdadeiro Lanka do Ramayana, onde Rama foi resgatar sua amada Sita das garras do terrível rakshasa Ravana e levá-la de volta para sua capital em Ayodhya (e depois abandoná-la na floresta com seus filhos porque o povo a considerava impura depois de ter coabitado com um demônio). Também menciona uma ponte de terra que teria ligado a América do Norte à Europa, incluindo a atual Groenlândia. Há 13 mil anos, as "extensões gasosas", grandes cavidades subjacentes à terra, desmoronaram, ocasionando, da noite para o dia, o afundamento de Mu e da Atlântida e a formação de montanhas noutros continentes. Os muvianos que conseguiram sobrevier aglomeraram-se nas pequenas ilhas da Polinésia, praticaram o canibalismo por falta de alimentos e, como a maioria das colônias, caíram na barbárie. Assim como Le Plongeon, Churchward refere-se também às Estâncias de Dzyan, de Helena Blavatsky, mas as considera uma obra disparatada, "os escritos de um cérebro desordenado, perdido num nevoeiro". O Código Troano center|thumb|450px|Três folhas do "Código Madrid", antigo "Código Troano" O chamado Código Troano é a primeira parte de um código dividido em duas partes, Código Troano e Código Cortesiano, que em 1888 foram novamente reunidas e passaram a ser conhecidas como Código Madrid, ou Código Tro-Cortesiano, em um total de 56 folhas, pintadas dos dois lados. Foi parte do saque dos espanhóis a Tayasal, a última cidade maia a ser conquistada, em 1697 e foi provavelmente composto depois de 1624, como mostram frases em latim encontradas em um pedaço de papel incrustado pelos maias no papel de casca de árvore por eles usado (a primeira tentativa de invasão espanhola aconteceu nesse ano). A escrita maia só começou a ser realmente decifrada em 1952, quando o lingüista e etnógrafo russo Yuri Knozorov mostrou que se tratava de uma escrita silábica, e não alfabética, como antes se pensara. Em 1975, ele conseguiu de fato traduzir alguns textos maias. Nos anos 80, vários símbolos até então desconhecidos foram identificados como parte do silabário e a decifração avançou rapidamente. Sabe-se hoje que o Código Troano, ou Código Madrid, contém descrições dos rituais e divindades associados com cda dia do calendário sagrado de 260 dias. Várias páginas são devotadas aos pontos cardeais e seus deuses e a ritos associados com o Ano Novo, celebrado no início de cada ano solar de 365 dias. O Templo dos Jaguares center|thumb|450px|Um dos painéis do Templo dos Jaguares que deu origem à história da "Rainha Móo": reconstrução em aquarela de Adela Breton As cenas referidas por Le Plongeon foram datadas por arqueólogos modernos de entre 1050-1150 d.C. e 1200 d.C., perto do final da história de Chichen Itzá (iniciada por volta de 600 d.C. e cujo verdadeiro nome maia na época, segundo os livros de Chilam Balam, era Uc Abnal) e provavelmente representam vários diferentes ataques e saques de seus guerreiros a outras cidades do Yucatán ou mesmo de Oaxaca, em um período em que lutava por estabelecer e manter sua hegemonia na região. A figura que Le Plongeon interpretou como "arara" (Móo) era, na realidade, a representação de uma águia. Quanto ao Chac Mool, muitas figuras semelhantes vieram a ser encontradas mais tarde, tanto em cidades maias com influência cultural tolteca, como Chichen Itzá, como nos centros toltecas em Tollán, Vale do México, Cempoala e Tlaxcala. Não se conhece seu exato significado, mas era colocada na antecâmara dos templos, provavelmente para receber oferendas e foi concebida no México central antes de ser trazida para a região maia. Mu na ficção [[Imagem:CapaCthulhu.jpg|center|thumb|450px|Capa para The Art of H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos, de Michael Komarck (2006)]] right|thumb|200px|Mapa de Muror, segundo Earll H. P. Lovecraft (1890–1937) citou Mu em um conto que escreveu como ghostwriter de Hazel Heald, intitulado Out of the Eons, como um continente dominado pelo culto de um deus-alienígena chamado Ghatanothoa. T'yog, sumo-sacerdote do rival Shub-Niggurath, se insurge contra sua tirania e é derrotado em 173.148 a.C. Lin Carter (1930-1988) retomou o tema em seqüências do "mythos" de Cthulhu, fazendo de Mu o continente onde o deus-alienígena Cthulhu e seus filhos teriam construído sua capital, R'lyeh (47°9′S, 126°43′W, no Pacífico Sul), ao chegar à Terra há 350 milhões de anos. Depois da derrota de T'yog, os sacerdotes de Gatanothoa proibiram todas as outras religiões. Zanthu, sumo-sacerdote de Ythogtha (segundo filho de Cthulhu), tentou derrubar o culto de Ghatanothoa libertando Ythogtha do abismo de Yhe, onde os Elder Gods o haviam aprisionado. A blasfêmia foi punida pelos Elder Gods com o afundamento do continente. Zanthu e seus seguidores fugiram para o platô de Tsang, na Mongólia Interior, onde vieram a morrer. Antes de sua morte, Zanthu escreveu sua história em uma série de dez ou doze tabuletas de jade, incluídas nos rituais e mistérios de Ythogtha. left|thumb|150px|Navio de Mu, segundo Earll left|thumb|150px|Pipa de Mu carregando um homem, segundo Earll Nos contos de Robert E. Howard sobre o herói Kull, o atlante (precursor de Conan), Mu era um grande continente com muitas grandes cidades. Quando afundou, o topo de suas montanhas tornaram-se as ilhas de Lemúria, que coexistiam com a Atlântida de Kull. Em 1932, Owen Rutter escreveu O Monstro de Mu, no qual um grupo de caçadores de tesouros parte em busca de uma ilha perto da Ilha da Páscoa, no Pacífico, onde os sacerdotes brancos de Mu reinam no que resta do seu continente perdido. O trabalho é feito por pequenos homens de pele castanha. Todos são imortais, mas como as mulheres são proibidas na ilha, os sacerdotes decidem que a heroína deve ser acorrentada às rochas para ser sacrificada ao monstro, um réptil que se assemelha a um plesiossauro cego. Ao final da ação, a ilha afunda-se no mar e só escapam a heroína e seu par romântico. Em 1970, o tema de Mu foi retomado por um livro chamado Mu Revealed (Mu Descoberto), de um certo "Tony Earll", alegadamente baseado na tradução do diário de um rapaz chamado Kland, que se mudou de Mu para o México em 21.050 a.C. Os pergaminhos teriam sido soterrados sob as ruínas de um templo por um terremoto e encontrados por um arqueólogo chamado Reedson Hurdlop em 1959. Esse diário, acompanhado de ilustrações, revelava detalhes da vida quotidiana em Mu, ou Muror, como é denominado o continente nesse texto, inclusive o uso de pipas capazes de içar um homem ao céu. Apesar de muitos crédulos terem levado a obra a sério, ela não passa de uma obra de ficção. "Tony Earll" é um anagrama de Not Really ("Não é Real") e "Reedson Hurdlop", de Rudolph Rednose ("Rodolfo do Nariz Vermelho", a rena-líder do carro de Papai Noel nos contos estadunidenses). Em 1976, revelou-se que o verdadeiro nome do autor é Raymond Buckland (1943-), autor de vários livros sobre wicca e neopaganismo que hoje lista o livro em seu site, junto com outros que publicou sob seu verdadeiro nome. Na série de quadrinhos Brucutu (no original, Alley Oop), de V. T. Hamlin, publicada a partir de 1932, "Mu" (no original, Moo) é a nação pré-histórica de seu herói e "Lem" (Lemúria) é sua rival. Nos álbuns de quadrinhos de Henri Vernes Les tours de cristal (1961), o herói Bob Morane viaja no tempo para uma Mu tecnologicamente sofisticada. Em Les géants de Mu (1975), ele retorna a esse cenário. Também é mencionada na série Corto Maltese, de Hugo Pratt e é o tema central do álbum Mu (1988-1989). O romance de Andre Norton Operation Time Search (1967), Mu e Atlântida são nações rivais. Coin of the Realm série de Warren Murphy e Richard Sapir sobre o herói Remo Williams, trata de Mu. Still Life With Woodpecker (1980), de Tom Robbins, refere-se também a Mu. Referências *L. Sprague de Camp, Continentes Perdidos. Lisboa, Livros do Brasil, s/d *Keith Fitzpatrick-Matthews "Bad Archeology: Mu" http://www.badarchaeology.net/forgotten/mu.php *Wikipedia: Mu (lost continent) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mu_%28lost_continent%29 *Wikipedia: Naacal http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naacal *Angela M.H. Schuster, "Redating the Madrid Codex" http://www.archaeology.org/9901/newsbriefs/codex.html *Lawrence Gustave Desmond e Phyllis Mauch Messenger, '' A Dream of Maya: Augustus and Alice Le Plongeon in nineteenth century Yucatan'' http://maya.csuhayward.edu/archaeoplanet/LgdPage/Dream/Start.htm *Lucha Aztzin Martinez de Luna, "Murals and the Development of Merchant Activity at Chichen Itza" http://patriot.lib.byu.edu/ETD/image/etd1026.pdf Category:Lugares imaginários